In many applications, monitoring an amount of water distributed from a water supply line is required. For instance, during preparation of ready-mix concrete, water is often added to the ready-mix concrete in order to adjust the workability thereof. However, adding too much water, or not enough, can cause challenges in achieving and/or maintaining a satisfactory workability of the ready-mix concrete. Monitoring the amount of water added to the ready-mix concrete can therefore be a concern.
The amount of water delivered from the water supply line is generally measured and/or monitored using a flow meter mounted inside the water supply line and in direct contact with water. Although the use of the flow meter can help monitoring the amount of water, wear of the latter and costs associated with its replacement are more than often inconvenient. Furthermore, in climates where temperature often drops below the freezing point, water remaining in the water supply line which lies on the flow meter can freeze and thus cause the flow meter to break.
There thus remained room for improvement, particularly in terms of providing an alternative for the flow meter which avoids direct contact with water.